


When We Come Around Again (I'll Be Waiting For You) - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The First Avenger, Canon-Typical Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Infinity Gems, Infinity Stones, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Referenced Steve Rogers Death in Alternate Timeline, Time Travel, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: In 2014, James Barnes is an old man, bitter with regret over his failure to save Steve's life during the War. Sure, he lived a long life, but he never stopped wishing things had ended differently.On the anniversary of Captain America’s death, an old acquaintance shows up with a once-in-a-lifetime chance for James to make things right and save Steve: travel back in time to change his own history.James goes back to 1943 and has to relive the events of the War as Bucky Barnes, Howling Commando and right-hand-man to Captain America -- all the while trying to change events in just the right way to fix the future. But time is counting down to a mission on a train in the mountains ...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 20
Collections: Captain America Big Bang 2019 | cabigbang





	When We Come Around Again (I'll Be Waiting For You) - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megs_bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megs_bee/gifts).

> My artworks for [megs_bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megs_bee/pseuds/megs_bee)'s story **["When We Come Around Again (I'll Be Waiting For You)"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302621)**

**Cover:**  
(two different versions since I forgot the text in parentheses in the first try ;) )

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/4c/df/P56r39QX_o.jpg)   
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/bc/15/i2Fxdo3a_o.jpg)

**Chapter Headers:**

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/78/0d/TNN6wl7m_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/17/af/CcIiZqXN_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/78/9b/6u8H6CF9_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/8e/35/MnoQatxM_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/7c/4b/naoWHBCV_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/84/5c/BdZV2gRH_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/76/8e/ENab45A8_o.jpg)

** Scenes: **

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/98/60/f1oBEvBF_o.png)   
_Chapter 2_

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/b0/4d/KdJvdz6n_o.png) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/53/d0/YvpqzwYH_o.png)  
_Chapter 3_

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/5b/84/9X9lkYUB_o.png)   
_Chapter 6_

_Chapter 7_ (will be added tomorrow)

*********************

**Notes:**

** _Images:_ **

_screencaps:_ [genrecaps](https://genrecaps.tumblr.com)  
_everything else:_ via Google Image Search/own hoard (no copyright infringement intended)

** _Fonts:_ **

_Title/Chapter Headers/Scenes:_ [Fake Serif](https://www.dafont.com/fake-serif.font)

_Credits:_ [Believe It](https://www.dafont.com/believe-it.font)

_Names:_ [Artland Vintage](https://befonts.com/the-artland-typeface.html)

**That's it! And now, please head over to the story and leave my authors tons of love!!!**


End file.
